Falling Into Darkness
by ash123cutie
Summary: What did I do wrong? Did I use the wrong joke? Nah, I may joke a lot but I know boundaries. Do they just hate me now? Yes, I guess they do. They just got tired of the human, they wanted more powerful friends. Friends that can protect them instead of being the protector. Yeah that's probably right. I'm too weak for them. To.. Human. Slight AU, One-Shot.


_What did I do wrong? Was I mean to someone? No that can't be true... We'll maybe. Did I use the wrong joke? Nah, I may joke a lot but I know boundaries. Do they just hate me now? Yes, I guess they do. They just got tired of the human, they wanted more powerful friends. Friends that can protect them instead of being the protecter. Yeah that's probably right._

_I'm too weak for them._

_Too..._

_Human._

* * *

><p>"Hey Trick, how's everything going?" I say as I side into the wooden bar stool, making a small creek noise. Everyone's been acting weird lately. I usually dismiss this as a case, but it's been going on for, like a month.<p>

They've all been ignoring me, or saying "it's Fae only business". I kinda expected this from the rest of the gang but Bo's been doing it too. When I tried to talk to her about it once we got into a fight at the Dhal. Dyson came over and told me to leave her alone saying that she's been stressed out and I should just leave it alone... Trick kicked me out after that.

That was a week ago and Bo haven't said a word to me, no one has. When I woke up after a nap Bo was not at the club house, we'll I guess she haven't been there all week. She's been scuccubanging Lauren and hasn't come home after she left with her a week ago. She's been at the Dhal but she just glances at me once or twice before turning back to talk to everyone else.

"What do you want, Kenzi?" He asked sound very annoyed, as he stopped wiping glasses, glaring at me. For a little man he sure can be intimidating.

"Water?" I asked in a small voice. I wanted to see if he would even notice that I got water instead of vodka. But of course he didn't, all he did was sigh and got a glass quickly and walked away with out another word.

I huffed and picked up my glass. "Okay then." I said under my breath. I so badly wanted to talk to Bo or maybe play pool with Dyson and Hale, but I knew I would be outcasted and given dirty looks by the people I thought was like my family.

I sat in the very far corner of the bar watching my friends talk among themselves. They seem so happy. Dyson's smiling at some joke Hale told, Bo's making out with LoLo. Tick was cleaning some tables and serving some other Fae drinks. Everyone seemed so happy... and I was just a burden.

It's been like this for a month now. Bo hasen't been home at all. And I just kept going to my corner after I got my water, Tick just places the glass on the counter automatically every time he sees me come in (which it ever night). And I just watch my 'use to be friends' be happy like a TV show. Just me, my corner, my water, and this pitiful little TV show I call life.

My arms been hurting like a bitch but I can't tell them. They wont talk to me anymore. Hell, they probably wouldn't even care. It itches and I have to change the bandages every hour or two because it oozes green stuff so much.

Since Bo's the one that usually buys the food for us I was out. The food ran out three days ago when I ate the last bowl of Honey Berry Crunch for breakfast. Now there's only little scrapes of chips and ice cream here and there. I could tell I was losing weight, my tightest corset was becoming lose and spacious. Some of my bones were sticking out and becoming sharp points. My eyes were sunk in and a little puffy from crying myself to sleep.

As always no one noticed.

"Watcha doin' shortstack?" That voice sounds familiar... wait... Tamsin! I was wondering where she's been all this time! But wait... why would she be talking to me? I was brought out of my thoughts when a hand was snapping in my face. "You okay? You don't look so good." She asked as concern filled her light green eyes.

"Huh.. what?" I replied lamely looking into her eyes, still a little confused as to why she was talking to me.

"Seriously, you oka-" Before she could finish Dyson called over.

"Hey Tamsin, didn't know you were back from that trip already?" He said walking over, not even acknowledging my presence.

"Yeah, just came back. I wanted to see how the happy sunshine gang was doing."

"We're good. Hale just got accepted as the new Ash and we are celebrating." He said as a proud smile crossed his face.

Wow Hale's the new Ash, I didn't know that. I wanted to say Congratz to Hale but instead I shrunk back from the conversation, farther into the cushion of the small booth. I looked back over to Hale and he and the rest of the gang, except Dyson, were clanking wine glasses all with large smiles on their faces.

"Want to go back and celebrate with us?" I heard Dyson ask Tammy.

"Sure." She said then I felt her eyes go back on me. "Kenz? You coming?" She asked. I looked back at her then back at Dyson, who had a frown on his face after she said that.

"No, I-I'm fine here." I said in a small voice. Tamsin had a worried look on her face again but Dyson just pulled her arm over to the table where everyone else was seated, and Trick got her a drink. My night went back to normal after that, but every so often Tamsin would cast worried glances at me.

I didn't come back to the Dhal the next day because I was too busy throwing up what little I had left in my stomach.

Must have caught the flu.

Great.

I push myself off the toilet to stand on shaky legs and look up into the mirror.

I was mortified.

My usually twinkling grey eyes were dull with dark lines under the from lack of sleep. My skin was sickly pale, ever more pale than it was before.

And my arm... That was the worst part. The veins from my hand all the way up to my elbow were black and the skin around it was sheet white. It was climbing higher and higher every night. Pain intensifying along with it. So sensitive to the touch that if a feather were to land on it with the bandages off I would surely crumbled to the ground in agonizing pain.

At the sight where the thick black goo spilled on my arm was slightly raised and red.

Luckily my thieving skills and connections came in handy for when I have to change the bandages. Basically I get high as shit before the bandages come off.

I turned away quickly, not wanting to see anymore and walking slowing back over to my bed with shaky feet and aching legs. Crawling under the covers and closing my eyes and hoping this nightmare would just end soon.

Unfortunately it never seems to end for me.

Tamsin's sudden arrival plagued my thoughts today, making me forget the pain I still had to endure every night because of my stupidity while at the noun.

An ear piercing scream filled the eerie silence that was the club house. It took me a second before I realized it was my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! This is my first shot and story of Lost Girl, I am new to writing and it would be graciously appreciated if anyone were to give any tips and stuff like that. This is a one-shot that I hope I can make into a full story one day, and give it a happy ending that Kenzi deserves. But until then please review, it would make my day.<strong>

**This type of story is not for everyone, seeing how Kenzi is completely out of character, so please take that in mind when writing a review.  
><strong>

**Thanks,**

**Ashley**


End file.
